Chapter 136
!! |romaji= Majika |cover=Eri Izuku Midoriya Mirio Togata Rock Lock |volume= 15 |pages= 19 |date= May 6, 2017 |issue= 23, 2017 |new character= |anime episode= Episode 69 |arc = Shie Hassaikai |previous = Chapter 135 |next = Chapter 137}} !!|Majika}} is the one hundred and thirty sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary Izuku and Mirio vow to rescue Eri. One of the Heroes comment that since Izuku and Mirio were able to encounter Eri so easily, he assumes that the ringleader, Kai Chisaki who requires Eri as part of his plan, will no longer be hiding her in his headquarters and wants to know Eri's whereabouts. Ryukyu agrees and asks Sir Nighteye about the girl's whereabouts. Nighteye does not know about the girl's location which is the problem and since they do not know the full details of Chisaki's plans, the Shie Hassaikai will have many opportunities to counter attack if they do not strike now. In order to find Eri quickly, Nighteye and his Hero Office have looked into organizations and groups that are affiliated with the Shie Hassaikai as well as all locations that the Shie Hassaikai have used. Nighteye asks the Heroes to assist in searching each of these locations so that they can find Eri's whereabouts quickly. One of the Heroes sees that Nighteye has selected Heroes who are familiar with the areas that the locations are in. Fat Gum criticizes Nighteye for wasting time in carefully investigating the Shie Hassaikai, giving the Shie Hassaikai more time to torture her. Nighteye states that they will not become like All Might and for that reason, they have investigated as thoroughly as possible in order to maximize the chances of saving Eri. Gran Torino agrees with Nighteye as taking a misstep will give the Shie Hassaikai an advantage, similar to Stain's arrest performance that gave the League of Villains a huge public relations boost. However, the other Heroes begin disagreeing with Gran Torino. Seeing that the meeting is currently going nowhere, Shota Aizawa asks Sir Nighteye about his Quirk ability; since he can see into the future, he can see the outcome of their rescue operation. Nighteye reveals that he is unable to. Nighteye explains that his Quirk has a twenty-four-hour recharge period before he can use it again, meaning that for one hour everyday he can see one person's future. Similar to a series of flashbacks frame-by-frame, Nighteye can see the film of an individual's life; however, the future he sees is from the perspective of the person and all he can foresee is that person's actions and immediate surroundings. Shota is somewhat confused since Nighteye's Foresight will give them more than enough information and asks why he cannot. Nighteye gives an example; if he sees a person's death awaiting them, there is nothing he can do about it. Izuku and Gran Torino are well aware that the example Sir Nighteye is referring to is All Might. Nighteye states that he only uses his Foresight Quirk when the chances of success are at their highest and as a result, he uses it as insurance. One of the Heroes states that even death is information which can allow them to avoid the death, but Sir Nighteye replies that his Foresight is not fortune telling since he cannot give any evidence to show that he can avoid the outcome. The Hero asks Nighteye to use his Foresight on him. However, Nighteye is unable to. The atmosphere turns solemn; Ryukyu breaks the ice by saying that they should proceed with the plan since a girl's life is at stake. Nighteye declares that their mission is to locate Eri and secure her rescue as well as resolving this issue as soon as possible. Nighteye thanks everyone at the meeting for their cooperation. With the meeting over, Izuku, Ochaco Uraraka, Eijiro Kirishima, Tsuyu Asui, Mirio, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado are sitting at a table downstairs. Izuku and Mirio explain to the others what occurred between them and Chisaki. Izuku and Mirio are still crestfallen for being unable to save Eri when she was right in their hands. Shota spots his Class 1-A students and talks to them about originally suspending their Internships since the League of Villains are involved. Before they start protesting, Shota comments to Izuku that he still has not restored his trust in him yet. However, Shota believes that if he stops Izuku, he will simply jump back in again. Shota gives Izuku permission to take part in Eri's rescue operation and signifies his decision by fist bumping Izuku's chest. Tamaki and Nejire convince Mirio to snap out of his misery, with Nejire telling him that there is no point in feeling regretful. Mirio agrees with them. Shota tells Izuku that the hand that barely missed rescuing Eri, he bets that Eri is feeling something other than despair and tells Izuku to keep moving forward, to which a delightful Izuku replies he will. Elsewhere in the Hero Office, Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye meet. Nighteye wonders if Gran Torino directed Izuku to him in order to mend his relationship with All Might. Gran Torino replies it was not his intention and instead asks what he thinks of Izuku. Sir Nighteye remarks that Izuku is similar to All Might, including having the mad driven desire of All Might's. Meanwhile, Eri is in her darkened bedroom resting on her bed. Scattered on the bedroom floor are unopened dolls and toys. Suddenly, Eri's bedroom door opens; one of Chisaki's subordinates tells Eri that he simply came to check on her. While walking towards her, the subordinate is surprised that Eri has not opened her new toys that he brought her and asks her to let down her guard. The subordinate pats Eri gently while thinking about the orders Chisaki gave him; that he would be Eri's new mediator and must become the kind of person Eri trusts. While walking in the hallway, the subordinate is unsure about how to get Eri's trust. On her bed, Eri thinks about Izuku touching her and that his hand felt different; Izuku's hand felt kind, causing Eri to start tearing up. Izuku puts on his Hero Costume with a determined look on his face. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia *Chisaki's subordinate wonders if Eri is into that "Pretty whatchamacalit thing". This is a reference to the Pretty Cure (often shortened to Precure) anime franchise. Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 136 fr:Chapitre 136